


tell me (i’m not in the blue)

by Pidonyx



Series: tumblr kiss prompts [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Anyways, First Kiss, M/M, THE KILLJOYS ARE NOT MCR, and ended up w a first kiss instead, cause it flowed better?, originally intended to write established funkobra, this was really fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidonyx/pseuds/Pidonyx
Summary: Kobra and Ghoul’s first kiss.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: tumblr kiss prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805140
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	tell me (i’m not in the blue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [costumejail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/gifts).



> written for @sleevesareforlosers on tumblr for prompt #8, “laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand”
> 
> if you want to send me a prompt, i’m @ghostxraven on tumblr!
> 
> title is from (you drive me) crazy by Britney Spears :D

The sounds of the party inside increase with the creaking of the door, volume dropping as it slams back against the frame.

Kobra doesn’t turn around, but when footsteps cross the porch and Ghoul flops down next to him, he does crack a smile.

“Hey,” Ghoul says, brushing his hair out of his eyes with one hand and holding out a drink with the other.

Kobra stubs out his cigarette on the worn wood beside him, accepting the flimsy plastic cup and leaning into Ghoul’s shoulder. “Hey. How’s everyone else doin’? Party living up t’ their name ‘n there?”

Ghoul laughs, throwing his head back, and bumps their arms together. “Y’ could say that. Think he jus’ roped Jet into karaoke.”

“Mm.” Kobra takes a cautious sip from his drink.

“‘S not alcoholic. I checked with Pony.” Ghoul’s looking at him with soft, careful eyes. “Y’ doin’ okay?”

“Yeah. Jus’ needed a break from all th’ people. ‘M not really a party person.” Ghoul has started carding a hand up through his hair, arm looped over the back of his neck, and against the gentle chill of the desert evening, the contrast in temperature makes Kobra shiver.

Ghoul smiles, and Kobra doesn’t even need to see his face to know it’s there. He’s really, really warm, like desert sunshine, or a cup of Kobra’s favorite mint tea. “‘S okay, y’know I’m not one either. Wanted t’ make sure though. An’ I thought you might like company.”

That makes Kobra feel a different kind of warmth, one that starts in his chest and flutters outward. He hesitates for a minute, but the decision is really quite easy to make. He takes Ghoul’s free hand, pressing his lips to the back of it.

“Oh,” Ghoul says, and even though the light isn’t that great, Kobra can see that his cheeks have gone pink.

Kobra smiles. “Thanks. For checkin’ on me. ‘N for th’ drink.”

“‘F course,” Ghoul says, but his voice has gone quiet. He leans closer, stuttering to a halt about an inch away. Kobra closes the gap between them himself, taking a breath and gently locking their mouths.

Ghoul inhales sharply through his nose, but he doesn’t pull away. They linger, there, for a little bit, before carefully parting at the same time. Ghoul licks his lips, eyes wide, brown irises barely visible against blown pupils.

“So, um. I like you.”

For some reason, that seems incredibly funny, and Kobra can’t stop the helpless giggles that bubble up. “Good,” he manages to gasp. “Me too.”

“Shut up,” Ghoul says, but he’s grinning, making his scar bunch up, eyes crinkling at the corners.

Kobra muffles his laughter into Ghoul’s shoulder, something sparking in his chest when Ghoul puts an arm around his waist and knocks their knees against each other. Eventually he calms down enough to sneak an arm around Ghoul’s in return, hooking a thumb through his belt loop.

“So hey,” Ghoul says. “Are we a thing now?”

Kobra snorts. “‘F you wanna be.” He pauses. “I’d like that. ‘F you want to.”

“Uh. Yeah.”

Kobra hides his smile in Ghoul’s shirt collar. “Cool.”


End file.
